Rosfarren
Description The enchanted Realm of Rosfarren is a vast & untamed wild, unknown to most before the surge in exploration which followed the coming of the Comet. Replete with dense forests, endless mountains & ancient secrets, Rosfarren is home to those who venerate the oldest traditions & possess a deep respect for the Balance. For ages untold the various Righ (Chief or King) of the established settlements have lived well, tied to one another by mutual respect to the point that one amongst these potential rivals (Ard Righ Tiarnan of Dun Glenderry) is deferred to on most political matters. The Druids known as the Brehon serve the people as intermediaries between the settlements & act as the voice of reasoned neutrality, as well as speak for the Sidhe. These are are ancient Fey beings, so tied to the land & world that veneration of one is veneration of the other. Their two courts, Daoine Sidhe & Bain Sidhe, command respect & fear from those who know of them. The native House Haarfrost has risen to govern this wild & untamed land as a whole, all the Righ owing ultimate fealty to Dukes assigned to oversee them by Emperor Winterwind. The Nobility consists of many from that House but is in all ways a meritocracy, thus including worthies from across the Realm irrespective of lineage. The Nobility respect the traditions of the populace in their governance & supports both Righ & Brehon as representatives of their communities whilst the Nobles administer to the Realm as a whole. Thanks to this careful, holistic approach Rosfarren counts as its allies several mysterious groups in the wilderness including some secretive Gnomes, a circle of Nymph Druids & of course the mysterious Sidhe... Lands & Nobility A sparsely populated Realm, filled with unspoilt wilderness & oft impassable terrain, Rosfarren's populace have congregated in areas where the needs of the people are most easily met & balanced with a minimal impact on the land itself. Dun Glenderry The largest town in Rosfarren, Dun Glenderry started as one warband's stronghold in ages past, little more than a wintering base when most of the natives lived a nomadic existence. Over the summer, folk followed their livestock whilst the warbands made war; battling over land, previous slights or women before returning to the Broch at Glenderry when the frosts came. Slowly, more of the people began to settle in the area, realising that the warband could better protect them through the winter months from this sanctuary. Over the years the town grew & a palisade was erected, the Ard Righ was elected to oversee the safety of the town & the people supported him. The Brehon, always watching, settled within the palisades, to support the people & their chosen leader...it has been this way ever since. Duke Hades Hellfire oversees Dun Glenderry. Caer Aesclinn A high-walled farming village to the east of Dun Glenderry, Caer Aesclinn sits on the banks of a river deep in ancient forest with incredibly fertile, if small, patches of farmland just outside its walls. Perhaps this hoary landscape explains why they hold to some of the older traditions of the Realm, such as leaving out bowls of milk for the Sidhe at night. They have recently been viewing Rathwiel with antipathy, having been warned of evil influences in that region by someone... Duke Kryten Whitefire oversees Caer Aesclinn, served by Earl Malus Galeth'riel & Baroness Willow. Rathwiel A small farming village to the northwest of Dun Glenderry & named after the local spring. Rathwiel has of late been eying Caer Aesclinn with some suspicion, suspecting the involvement of the Bain Sidhe in that area. Because of both this & their relative isolation the inhabitants are rather wary of outsiders, though not hostile. They are proud of their propering community & are home to several specialised & talented artisans. Emperor Winterwind has not granted administration of Rathwiel to any Noble at this time. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__